Shakespearean Farscape - S01E01 Premiere
by Rokmai
Summary: Episode 1 of Farscape, "Premiere", retold as a Shakespearean play.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

"Premiere"

ACT I

SCENE 1

 _(Dawn. John is sitting, waiting for his ship to launch. Knox stands aside,_

 _watching)_

 **KNOX**

The day is here at last, my friend! The sun

above us rises again, and here we stand

at precipices known, 'til now, but only

to gods! And, 'fore this day is done, the sun

shall vanish again to dark. But John, dear friend,

dear pilot, thy triumph will never here fade!

 **JOHN**

 _(Sighs)_

I ask'd for only the state of mine own

craft, sir. Never for empty or endless praise. Though

dear thou art to me, 'tis true, my life here hangs in

fate's so deadly hands. Cannot we simply do our work

and, pray, oh can we do it well?

 **KNOX**

Is this from fear thee speaks, my friend? Thy voice,

I hear, it quiver and shake! I never can recall

a time before like this. Dear friend, thou hath the whole've

our lands and people at thy brave back!

 **JOHN**

 _(Laughs)_

My back! Oh yes. For this, we 'gree! My back,

my back! Are ever my friends here not, oh, safe

behind my back?

 **KNOX**

Thy jest 'tis cruel.

 **JOHN**

Still true. If ever I find the day in which

thy back, sir, stands 'fore mine, on that day, Knox,

thou shall there find me peaceful, somber, and

most pitying, sir.

 **KNOX**

 _(Laughs)_

Oh, on the day thee finds this Knox behind

the helm, thou shall be most somber, indeed,

I say. For our dear Fate, she could only throw

me back to Earth in fire and shrieking cries!

Alas, no pilot, am I.

 **JOHN**

Silence then, sir. Begin me here on my ill quest.

For science, I must now fly...

 _(Aside)_ 'Tis what I say,

at least. For me, in truth, I must here go.

To see, to know. To dream once more.

 **KNOX**

 _(Nods solemnly)_

Then fly.

 _(Knox presses a button, and John flies upward. Knox watches on happily_

 _from afar.)_

 **JOHN**

Ah, sky above and so below. Was ever

there such a sight to see? To fly, to 'scape,

afar. 'Tis glory, and yet... 'tis glory the same,

again, again. Each time, I tinker, see the ship

fly yet further. And, yet, it flies as much

the same.

 _(John's ship shakes)_

And yet this bump awakes me from my stup-

or. Knox, my friend? Hello?

 _(The ship shakes more and more. John spots something ahead.)_

Ye gods! What's this? Good Knox? Command? Anyone,

now hear my cry and help! Say, help!

 _(John shouts and exits)_

 **KNOX**

He's away... But wait! His ship! It's gone! E'ten into

a storm above!

 _(Knox falls to his knees)_

Dear friend! Are thou now lost?

Were thy ill fears ill omens, in truth? Oh John!

Where have thy gone? To death? To stars? Be safe,

dear friend. Wherever thy finds thy self.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

SCENE 2

 _(John, sitting in darkness, in his ship, asleep. He awakens and looks around)_

 **JOHN**

Blackness. Wherefore am I here found in black-

ness? Radio? _(Flips a switch)_ Nothing. Controls? Worse.

 _(John bends and looks out the windows)_

And blackness still. How must I have traveled,

here? No such stars seem like my own. No worlds

in view... No help. No air.

 _(John collapses for a moment. Then he sits up suddenly and grabs the radio)_

 _(Into the radio)_ My friends...? My foes...? Fie!

 _(He throws the radio)_ Dost any saint or savior yet hear my

cries? Mark me! _(Shouting)_ Mark me! _(Quiets)_ Oh, cast

me down to fiery hellscapes, or tell me now

what I have fashion'd. Oh, Fate! Hark'n me! I here

remain in darkness man hath not conceiv'd.

'Tis more than mine can bare. 'Tis more unkind

than most can dream. Ye gods. I beg, relent.

 _(John buries his head in his hands. After a moment, he looks up, spots something in_

 _the distance)_

 _(Whispering)_ What's this? Do gods now take commands from men?

Is this salvation, Lord? Or do mine eyes

only spy a fool's last harvest? Ho, light. Come closer.

 _(Banging. John winces and grabs the wheel)_

Oh, fie on thee, and fie on my slow com-

mands! Oho. _(Spots something again)_

Is that...? It 'tis! An army dost sit

before me now! More vast and terr'ble than

I could ever conceive. But why this of spots?

And why dost such an army now face me sing-

ularly? _(Pause)_ They fire!

 _(Shouts, and pulls the wheel again to escape)_

Oh, Fate! Thou wretch! Thou pox! Oh spiteful bitch!

Leave thy poor mark! _(Sighs)_ I beg for journey, thee

so sends forth dark. I beg for life and thee

then sends forth life which craves my death! Begone,

I say.

 _(John shakes his head. He looks up, sees something enormous)_

'Tis not this mark those men are after. 'Tis only

the craft. This giant! Oh, never in all the world

could men have dreamt such beastly ships as this.

I must be mad. 'Tis can't be true!

 _(John look around, surprised)_

And yet it pulls! Yes, pulls at me! And draws me

within. Knox! 'Twas fear thou heard. That fear is nothing

'gainst the fear now pulsing through my heart.

Goodbye, dear friend. Old Fate hath played her final,

hateful hand. Alas... Perhaps, it's earned.

 _(John exits)_


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

SCENE 3

 _(John lying on a table in a great room. He watches something zoom past beneath him,_

 _and looks up to see two creatures standing before him: Zhaan and D'Argo. John pulls_

 _away.)_

 **JOHN**

 _(Aside)_ Great gods! Nay. Devils. I spy two creatures before me.

Unholy avatars each. Lust on left _(Zhaan)_ and Wrath

on right _(D'Argo)_. _(To the others)_ Explain thy purpose, foul minions!

Go! Strike! I fear thee not.

 **D'ARGO**

Al-lach un garah?

 **JOHN**

English, devil. I speak but English.

 **ZHAAN**

 _(To the ship)_ Oh-nog a-lama?

 **D'ARGO**

 _(Angrier)_ Al-lach un garah?

 **JOHN**

 _(John spots something moving on the floor, it pauses. Suddenly, he shouts and holds a_

 _hand against his neck)_

The device hath shot me! Poison,

is this? Thou must now tell me, demon!

 **ZHAAN**

 _(To D'Argo)_ Again, you fool. Now try again.

 **D'ARGO**

The ship!

 **JOHN**

 _(Holding his head)_ Blast the foul ship!

My ears! Oh, what hath thou now done to

mine poor ears?

 **D'ARGO**

Thou peasn't! Thou slime

with brains of dirt and shame! Thy ship! From where

did thou come? Never 'fore have I spied such events.

Once empty, then there. Cold space, she broke. Thou strang-

er, hie, I want response!

 **JOHN**

 _(Leaning forward, speaking slowly)_ What did thou do to mine ears? Speak!

 **ZHAAN**

Translators, dear boy. Be easy, Be still.

 **D'ARGO**

Do not be still, be speaking! Harken me!

Or thou will know my strike, and know my poi-

son blade! One microt 'fore thou speaks instead

to old Bastule, who guards the gates of death.

Now speak!

 **JOHN**

 _(Aside)_ I dare not bite my tongue any longer!

I see in this one's eyes he speaks a truth!

 _(To the others)_ My name is John. John Crichton. I flew from Earth.

Perhaps another may know what wills conspired

to bring me here... But not I, devil. I know

only this: the ship is mine own design. The journey,

I say, was God's.

 **ZHAAN**

This ship, this design, thou could then save us, yes?

(John looks between them, then shakes his head.)

 **JOHN**

But saved from what?

 _(The ship rocks)_

 **D'ARGO**

From them, you fool! An army

lies perched upon our gates! So eager to destroy,

and whip, and claim! If thou gives only weak, help-

less cries, then D'Argo will act! Ho, Pilot!

 _(A strange creature appears in the shadows)_

 **PILOT**

Ho, D'Argo.

 **JOHN**

Ho, gods! _(Pause)_ Oh what foul hell hath spilled forth now?

 **D'ARGO**

Sir Pilot, we must escape with speed! Ere long,

this ship, most fine as she is, she will break.

We must be gone, posthaste!

 **PILOT**

The collar, sir. Placed by foul, lowly men. It blocks

my commands; keeps us frozen here still. It shall

mean death to us, I fear.

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo walks over the collar, then looks to Pilot)_

Fear not, new friend. Be free.

 _(D'Argo rips the collar away. Everything shakes. Rygel enters. He is short and_

 _green)_

 **RYGEL**

The ship remains here still?

 **PILOT**

Be not discontented, Rygel. A mo-

ment more and I will make her cast ahead

will marvelous spectacle, trust.

 **ZHAAN**

The ship, sir. hath it been reviewed?

 **RYGEL**

 _(Bows)_ 'Tis empty. We're free! One cycle the more and I

suspect we'd three fair knaves'd be spending our

days trapp'd in prison col'nies cold and cruel. Again

I say, we're free!

 **JOHN**

Prisoners, say thee? Scum

and scoundrels? Murderers, perhaps? Or thieves?

What manner of rascals have now I found myself

with, knave?

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo stands in John's face)_

Thee stands there spitting curses and judgments here

in mine own direction? Thou is both now judge

and juror? _(Pause)_ With mine own eyes I saw my life

and love struck dead before me. Murderer?

Yes, 'tis a murder on mine hands. But D'Argo

struck not the first 'shrew blow. I only ensured

I struck the last.

 _(The ship rocks)_

 **RYGEL**

Hie, Pilot! 'Fore cannons strike

us down the same!

 **PILOT**

I shall then fain starburst,

ere long, sir Rygel. Pray patience!

 **RYGEL**

 _(Rygel jumps)_

Starburst? Fie, gods!

Oh, how I dread the word. A craft dost tear

and rend, then hurdles us through space at terrible

quickness. My belly now roils and churns at it's

mention!

 **D'ARGO**

Thou belly there roils and churns only be-

cause thou hath gorg'd thy self from freedom's chance

till now! Thou sir are small in stature, yet

so large in foolishness.

 **PILOT**

Sirs, silence. Hold tight. We depart.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

Scene 4

 _(Crais and a secretary stand in an empty room)_

 **CRAIS**

Report, soldier.

 **SECRETARY**

All ships are now yet safely back aboard.

We now set upon the escap'd as hunt-

ers after prey.

 _(Teeg enters)_

 **CRAIS**

'Twas singular deceased, Captain, but

the loss was ours.

 **TEEG**

Worse than that, sir. Far worse indeed.

The loss was not ours, but thine, Captain. 'Tis terr-

ible news! Thy brother, valiant Rauvo, now lies dead!

 **CRAIS**

 _(Crais steps forward and grabs the man by the collar)_

Thou speaks of naught but lies! Be silent, thou cruel

and senseless fool!

 **TEEG**

'Tis true! 'Tis true! The man was struck

there still by craft, 'fore now, not yet believed!

 **CRAIS**

Explain thyself, or thou will know too well

how deathly strikes then feel!

 _(Crais releases the man)_

 **TEEG**

The craft, my captain! 'Twas the strange and

most terrible ill craft! It 'ppeared from naught, of

science unknown, and thou's poor blood thus

struck the strange and foreign vessel.

 **CRAIS**

Madness.

 _(Crais sinks to his knees)_

 _(Whispers)_ Cruelty. 'Tis cruelty, plain and true. I did

behold him naught but microts ago. Here then,

and gone a mom' then past. My blood now spills

into empty dark. My brother. Hero, to Keep-

ers all. Favored son, cherished sold-

ier, now lies dead.

 _(Crais rises to his feet)_

Defil'd and broken! _(Shouting)_ Murdered!

Fie! Murdered, I say! _(Quieter)_ Oh, and I shall now find

this cruel and baseful ill stranger. Yes, I shall

now find this man, this vile and unpleasant

dark thing... And when I do, heavens, thee hear

me now, I shall then break his mind and back.

I shall then wrought him to the shape of my

discontent. Hate! He shall soon know

my hate and pain! On this, I vow. I, Cap-

tain Bialar Crais, will be this man's foul end.

 _(Crais rounds on his subordinates)_

The ship. This stranger. Which lamented path

was traveled? Speak!

 **TEEG**

To Moya! The convict ship for which we hunt-

ed! Collusion, dare I say. Mayhaps these deeds

'twere plotted, sir. Thy enemies round.

 **CRAIS**

Then each shall suff'r the stranger's dark and violent fate.

Again, I say onward, soldier. We shall

not waste any time discussing their cruel deaths.

But whenst the noble day then hath come... My bro-

ther, thou shall know the debt has been so paid.

Oh, not once, nor twice, but thrice. My heart, what's left,

will so become more hollow and black than ever

my enemy's 'twere. Onward. To tragedy and

their curs'd despair.


	5. Act 2, Scene 5

Act 2

Scene 5

 _(Zhaan is at a console. Pilot stands in the shadows near by)_

 **PILOT**

Dear Zhaan, an enemy fighter which follow'd

us through the burst hath been subdued. The occ-

upant now lies inprison'd down below,

beside our other so strange of guests: The one

who calls himself "Sir John Crichton."

 **ZHAAN**

The enemy followed then, thou says?

 **PILOT**

Sing'lar. I fear they caught in wakes unseen,

'twere pull'd 'long beside. Sir D'Argo hath seen them cap-

tured, trust. No call for fear quite yet.

 _(D'Argo enters)_

 **ZHAAN**

Sir D'Argo, I hear thee have so caught a second,

as thou apprehended the first.

 **D'ARGO**

 _(Nods)_ 'Tis true.

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Bows)_ Thee have then earned my gratitude 'gain sir.

Defeating even one man of Keepers bred cries

of victory to me.

 **D'ARGO**

A warrior am I. And a single batt-

le cries but nothing on these ears. Thou says

I should go beat my chest in pride? Well, bah!

Someday, these hands of mine will earn me that

adoration, girl. On that day, then thou will

so know what D'Argo's, people, the Luxan race,

all know: This companion of thine is no

boy soldier, but a warrior plain and true.

 **ZHAAN**

I pray that such a day will never come, friend.

 **D'ARGO**

A life of peace is but a life of serv-

itude. Delvian, is thy then race. I see

it so plain on thy skin. A peaceful race, I'm told.

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Zhaan bows)_

A peaceful race, indeed. But this here soul

of mine held naught but contempt. Hate. Terrible

violence... And then, in prison, my better nat-

ure cycled through once more. 'Twas time that ment

this broken heart. And love which grew it whole

once more.

 **D'ARGO**

'Twas love that begg'd this heart of mine be broke.

'Twas hate that kept it pumping 'till this mom'.

And then so trust it will be hate that sees

my mission through.

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Zhaan smiles)_

Thou art but young. So many years I have

now lived, and never yet was there pain not sooth'd

by life long-lived.

 **D'ARGO**

And what of lives short-lived? Then should I die

in fight with naught but pain 'twixt my sad heart?

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Zhaan puts a hand on his shoulder)_

Thou art but young. Any fool should know the key

to life well-lived is but to live so long

that naught but death can touch thee, dear.

 _(Zhaan exits)_

 **D'ARGO**

'Tis not the life, nor death, for me, I fear.

Another purpose now sits before me. Once

I had the choice to pick from peace and pain.

On then I chose but pain. And now, I choose

it yet again. So on and on this must

be made, 'till those casters of mine misery

are known to our sad world no more.

 _(D'Argo exits)_


	6. Act 2, Scene 6

Scene 6

 _(John leans against his cell doors. Aeryn, in black, is sprawled unconscious on the_

 _floor. Rygel sits outside the cell, eating. John sets his hands together in prayer)_

 **JOHN**

Dear Father, who so reigns in Heav'n. I come

today to speak of the irony in which

thou runs thy world. The pris'ners now captives,

the man now alien, the faithful now... _(John drops his hands)_ faithless.

 _(John spots Rygel going through his things)_

 _(Shouting, suddenly angry)_ Ho, beast! Ho thug! Unhand my things!

 **RYGEL**

 _(Rygel sighs and looks skyward)_

It dares now howl at kings.

 **JOHN**

 _(John scoffs)_

Do kings no 'dorn themselves in chains?

 **RYGEL**

 _(Rygel turns)_

Are there here chains upon these wrists? Silence,

thou lout.

 **JOHN**

'Tis my dear things thou steals, false king!

 **RYGEL**

The things are still so thy, as much as chains

are still so mine. By which I mean to say,

they're not. So wail and pleat as thy is wont

to do. 'Tis naught but noise to me. But, pray,

thou'll wake thy friend.

 **JOHN**

 _(John turns his head and looks at Aeryn on the floor)_

'Tis no acquaintance known by I. _(Looks to Rygel)_ But yet

I here so stand confined, as enemy. Why

is that so, frog?

 **RYGEL**

 _(Rygel scoffs)_

Neither me nor mine. Thus, _(Rygel points a finger to John)_ enemy. Such ships

that chase us through the dark, and land, and cause

fuss, call "enemy". Ah. Now, thy friend, she stirs.

 _(Rygel continues digging through the bag. John turns to round on the recovering_

 _Aeryn. He lends her a hand, and is tossed to the floor as Aeryn jumps to her feet._

 _She spots him and looks confused)_

 **AERYN**

Soldier?

 **JOHN**

Woman?

 **AERYN**

 _(She bends and helps him up)_

I was startled, Private. Beg forgiveness.

 _(John nods and massages his injured limbs)_

What rank and unit art thou? I recognize

thee not. Were thou captured elsewhere? Were thou

shipbound when such low scum as this did seize

it? Speak.

 **JOHN**

 _(John looks from Aeryn to Rygel)_

I am no soldier. Nor was this ship mine

own, ma'am. My name is John, and there are no

quarrels between anyone and I. I simp-

ly wish to go now home.

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn frowns, and grows angry)_

No soldier? Sebacean, but not yet ranked?

A spy, I guess? A traitor, belike? Or

banish'd?

 **JOHN**

 _(John backs away)_

Human, no else. From Earth,

not space. A man of science, peace.

 **AERYN**

No... No! I know thee now! _(Angrier)_ Thee flew that strange

pale craft which kill't the captain's brother. "Man

of peace?" Ha! "Man of blood", I label thee!

 _(Rygel opens a box and cheers. He begins to remove items as Zhaan and D'Argo_

 _enter. D'Argo pulls a sword from Rygel's grasp)_

 **D'ARGO**

Thou found my blade, I see.

 **RYGEL**

 _(Rygel snatches for it, but misses)_

'Twas plans of mine that saw thee safe, Luxan!

The ship and it's full claims are mine!

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Zhaan reaches down and snatches something else away)_

'Twas skills of mine that slipped thee away

and let thee go.

 **D'ARGO**

And fists of mine that kept the guards from rend-

ing that foul skin of thine to naught.

 _(Rygel snarls)_

 **JOHN**

Bickering fools! Release me now, I beg! Have I yet done thee wrong?

 **AERYN**

Thou hast but slain a noble and decent man.

If not for my whisper of knowledge that Crais,

in his sure mourning, would want thee ill self

alive, I'd strike thee down where thou dost stand.

 **ZHAAN**

Hm. This low soldier claims the other is opp-

onent?

 **AERYN**

 _(Snarling)_ Aye. I label him such, and worse.

 **ZHAAN**

 _(Zhaan opens the prison door)_

It seems we have misjudged thee, sir. Come. Be free.

 **JOHN**

 _(John steps out of the cell, and it is closed again, leaving Aeryn within. John_

 _pauses, as the others exit)_

A Sebacean, I know I'm not. But also

am I no enemy. No man died at these

pale hands. The man's ship struck of mine. 'Tis sad,

I say, and fault in part will lie on me.

Murder, though? Call it not.

 _(John looks down)_

Or do. A tear appears in this young heart

of mine. Oh, surely hearts say better than

our minds where blame is due. But judge me not,

for I am Fate's mere toy in such matters.

I ask for none of this, and want it not.

I pray that hope alone can carry a man

to better days. If no, what becomes wretch-

es such as I?

 _(John exits)_

 **AERYN**

Of choice, he speaks? And hearts? Oh, wherefore dost

such talk get birthed?

 _(Aeryn holds her ears, then lets her hands fall away)_

And yet, such treasonous speak of does not sit un-

soundly in me. Instead, old thoughts awaken, long forgot.

Memories laid so deep, undisturbed... No!

 _(Aeryn shakes her head)_

His death will pay for death. And life will be

but spent. For this is my own path. A sold-

ier fights yet on.


	7. Act 2, Scene 7

Scene 7

 _(D'Argo works at the controls, Rygel sits to the side and counts coins. Pilot stands_

 _off to the side, in shadows. John and Zhaan enter)_

 **JOHN**

The ship, thou says it lives?

 **ZHAAN**

Why yes, in part. Half-beast, half-machine. Pray,

have not thee heard of such before?

 **JOHN**

 _(John shakes his head)_

On Earth, we know of no such ships-

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo slams his fists into a console)_

I can do no good for this blasted craft,

if thee lays no hands thyself, Pilot! Help

me here!

 **PILOT**

'Twere my controlling collar not have been

but torn so sav'gly from the ship, I could.

But now, alas...

 **D'ARGO**

The blame then falls to me? Say, should I have

but left us there to be then prey'd and pick'd

apart?

 **PILOT**

I said no such words. D'Argo. But Moya

is leaking, doors are lock'd, and speeds are slow-

ing with the loss.

 **ZHAAN**

How slow?

 **D'ARGO**

She approached hetch-oh-two.

 **RYGEL**

We must now land, as I have said. A com-

merce planet lies below. If this sole chance

is passed we shall but slow and slow, 'till sold-

iers find us stranded here in black. Oh, per-

haps dead,and perhaps not. But free no more.

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo turns to Zhaan)_

Zhaan, I shall not be slav'd again. We land,

and make repairs, no more.

 **ZHAAN**

If Keepers wait?

 **JOHN**

I could but ask the girl. She might so tell

of their here thoughts.

 **D'ARGO**

A soldier still. She knows naught but where

to shoot and how to die. We land. No other

a choice before us lies... Go, Pilot. _(D'Argo points ahead)_ Land

us there. We shall see this fine vess'l be true

a'more.

 **JOHN**

 _(John walks over to the view screen)_

'Tis so? We're destin'd for a world of alien

relief? Such wonders, I confess, I've so dream-

ed 'bout in life. And now, 'tis real... Great gods

of here and Earth, is this my life's true story?

Is it now here I must then find my fate?

 _(John turns away from the screen)_

If wonders 'head will match but such as this,

I retract all complaints, and give my hon-

est love. To be so humbl'd by worlds untold...

'tis all the life a man as I may want.

 _(John sets a hand on one of the consoles)_

Be true, dear Moya. Now show me what my fut-

ure holds.


	8. Act 2, Scene 8

Scene 8

 _(John is leaning against a cell wall. Aeryn paces within. John sighs.)_

 **JOHN**

Well, shit.

 _(John looks around, sees no one. He turns and watches Aeryn pacing)_

Please, seize thy pacing. It makes me anxious

watching thee in such a frenzy.

 **AERYN**

So watch not. Thou art most welcome to stand elsewhere,

I 'ssure thee.

 **JOHN**

 _(John pulls a small pocket knife from his boot, pulls the blade, and holds it up for her_

 _to see)_

Perhaps I may. All locks as yet will yield to Swiss

invent.

 _(Aeryn grabs for it, but John holds it away)_

But first: Thou were witness to how I ventur'd over

to this here galaxy, yes?

 **AERYN**

'Tis so.

 **JOHN**

I know of not how I divined to come here. Tell then,

what so strange a miracle then brought me thus?

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn looks at the knife, then to John. She shakes her head)_

Oh, no such help can I be. Not for spite but, alas,

for confusion. A hole appeared at world's here end. Thou

sprung of it. Of how, I know not, truth.

 **JOHN**

 _(John steps closer, and grabs her arms)_

A hole, thou says?

 _(She pushes him away)_

A wormhole, mayhaps! Yes... Hole 'twixt my home and

here. A hole, so then, will bring me back! But then to make

or find becomes the key...

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn grabs the knife from his hand and starts to work on the lock)_

To die or fight is life's own key, I say.

 _(The door opens)_

We flee, now, whilst our jailers toil away. So, come!

 _(Aeryn steps outside, but John doesn't follow)_

 **JOHN**

Thou says 'twas thy captain's dear blood I spill'd. To flee

with thee is but to flee to death.

 **AERYN**

To stay is death. But fools are these here thugs. All

killers, truth.

 _(John says nothing)_

 _(Whispering)_ To be these knaves captors? Return a ship

so cherished as this? To have I, Aeryn,

soldier of first command beside, telling

thy tale? Thine praise awaits. Does thou so wish

to friend the vile and condem'd? Speak.

 **JOHN**

 _(John rubs at his chin, then looks at Aeryn)_

I said before, and now I say again,

I've no quarrels with armies nor pris'ners...

My quarrel lies only with Fate and her

cruel intent. I've no wish to pick such sides,

and yet, I fear, I must. Would thy's dear friends

so help me return to mine own home? Is such

within their power? Is such within thy power

to claim? Pray, speak.

 **AERYN**

I claim as much and more. I hold no low-

ly station, John. I shall so see thee home,

on this I vow. A Keeper's own word is never

broken.

 **JOHN**

 _(John nods)_

I place my trust in thee, fair Aeryn. A life

is risk'd if stayed or gone. And rather I

then take such risk with woman so fine as thee,

then beasts as foul as them.

 **AERYN**

Then follow, human. I shall signal mine own

as we descent.

 _(The two exit at a jog)_


	9. Act 3, Scene 9

ACT 3

Scene 9

 _(D'Argo, Zhaan, and Rygel are in a bazaar. Rygel talks with a many-legged_

 _vendor while D'Argo and Zhaan stand aside.)_

 **RYGEL**

Fie! Twenty barrels for a doz-

en baubles, sir? Thou begs too much! No mere

heir stands 'fore thee, but king in truth and claim!

I earnt such crowns through trick and trade. In thy

offer, I spy only trick, sir. Thirty and

a five, no less.

 **D'ARGO**

The pris'ners now flee. Worse still, sign'ls sent

to Keepers shout our position. 'Tis no

mere squad that comes for Moya, but feared carr-

ier's command. Flight is now all which remains

to thee.

 **ZHAAN**

To I, thou says? Not thee? Is hope so lost?

Or 'tis this nobler action then?

 **D'ARGO**

Thee calls it "noble". I call it less. The pris-

'ners thus betray our crew. They summ'n scum

far worse. Escape is possible, but slim. Better,

I say, to stand and 'sure some lives be paid

than risk heading to hell alone. So take

the king and run.

 _(D'argo pulls her closer and whispers)_

But so, if by some miracle thou escap's,

and thou then find my lost...

 _(D'Argo shakes his head, and sighs)_

A false and pleasant dream I had. Give me

no mind. But flee, and go quickly.

 _(Zhaan nods, then grabs Rygel, and they exit. D'Argo hides as John and_

 _Aeryn approach. As they wander through, Aeryn spies something in the sky)_

 **AERYN**

The pod! The prisn'rs escape! Damn!

We must call mine own, ere they vanish into

the dark!

 **JOHN**

 _(John grabs her arm and stops her. She turns to face him)_

Can not we simply stand and let them fly?

No saints are they, and nor are they as friends

to me. But I, for one, won't live with four

such deaths on mine own hands. Or five, if ships

are counted now.

 **AERYN**

Thine own safety here lies at stake! Thou aims

to trade their lives for thine, yet expects to

bargain this air instead?

 **JOHN**

So lives are dealt as coins here now? No bar-

gain did I so make.

 _(D'Argo reveals himself)_

 **D'ARGO**

Our lives are not yet thine to pay or set

aside. A traitor stands before me, kill-

er beside. Fight then, dogs. Come find the meas-

ure this man holds.

 _(D'Argo raises his sword, but six Peacekeepers arrive. Crais is one of them)_

 _(To Crais)_ Neither these soldiers nor thy army lays fear

in this here heart. If thy art brave, then raise

thy sword and join me at the gates of Hell.

Do battle, sir!

 _(Aeryn strikes him from behind, and the others apprehend him while Crais_

 _watches. John steps backward. Crais bends down to speak to D'Argo, who_

 _is on the ground)_

 **CRAIS**

Thy death will be forgotten, beast. Now go.

 _(The men drag him away, leaving Crais, John, Aeryn, and two guards.)_

Oh, how I have imagined such dear meet-

ings, sir. Such thoughts of vi'lence, pain. Thou knew

my brother not, but know his kindness was

not shared by I. A pilot, was he. Cap-

tain am I. Thus, my work requir's steel his then

did not. May beg for mercy, 'fore here long,

but know thou shall find none with me. For screams

are what I need from thee, not words, not pleas.

Thou will so call my brother, tell of thy

fierce pain. In time, 'twill meet the man. Thou may

ask him forgiveness then. And thou may find

it there from him, as he was always so

the better man than I. But mercy of his

shall not be thy savior. Thy hath no rep-

rieve now.

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn runs forward)_

Captain, I believe mistakes here've been made.

This man, Crichton, is not thy brother's kill-

er. There is no such fault to lay. An ac-

cident, it 'twer, no more. Sir, please, have heart.

 **CRAIS**

 _(Crais looks at her with sudden disgust)_

Have heart, say thee? Give mercy? Weep tears? My blood's

killer, shall walk free? Pray, hath madness tak-

en thine fair brain? 'Tis this a child with whom

I speak? Thou knows of not such things. A sold-

ier stands before me, simple and base. Weak,

like none I have yet known before. This man

still lives. Killers run free. And here thee stands,

cry mercy, talk hearts? Thy duty's failed, soldier.

Now come and reap thy reward.

 _(Crais leaves. Aeryn looks to John)_

 **AERYN**

I lead thee wrong. I broke my vow. I'm lost.

 **JOHN**

 _(John shakes his head)_

Nay. I'm heartened by thy words. Thou did

me kindness, Aeryn. Thou fought for me. Thou held

thy vow. We've lost, 'tis true, but never did

we chance to win. There's no such shame in los-

ing rigged games. And we are not yet dead.

So hope, as small and hateful as it seems,

so remains, dear. We shall now face our future,

together, as friends.

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn nods)_

Aye, John. As friends.

 _(The guards step forward, and the stage goes dark)_


	10. Act 3, Scene 10

Stage 10

 _(D'Argo's hands are cuffed to a wall inside of a space shuttle, and he's alone)_

 **D'ARGO**

My hands, again, in chains. My life, again,

another's. My vengeance here... neglected. Joth-

ee, son, I have yet failed thee again.

Thy mother's death, unanswered. Father, gone,

yet still. Pray, forgive me some day. I chose

'venge's joy before father's love, as no

father still stood whence blood was spilt. In time,

belike, I will be such again... If I

yet live to see thee once more, son.

 _(Aeryn and John enter, led by two armed guards. Aeryn is despondent. One guard_

 _leaves, one guards watches)_

 **JOHN**

Sir, D'Argo. We meet the once more. Strange, I say,

to find such comfort there.

 **D'ARGO**

I find no such comfort. Begone. Go die

elsewhere. But stay yet close enough for screams

to carry themselves from thy foul cell to mine.

And what's this one's new game? She wears a chain

'tis meant for 'nother's race.

 **JOHN**

She meant to save me, yet so lost herself.

Be kind.

 **D'ARGO**

An en'my's friend 'tis no dear friend of mine.

So let her come and join our merriment. Bet-

ter yet, aye, let her take my place.

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn approaches D'Argo)_

I would have seen thee dead, 'tis true. I harb-

'red no small mercy toward killers, yes.

But yet thou kept me 'live still once I struck.

Not from a weakness, no, but from a good-

ness. John, and D'Argo, thou have here shown me much

in our brief time. No mercy did

my own then show. I shall return this just

reward, to thee and mine alike.

 _(Aeryn runs, and a guard raises a gun to fire. John knocks the soldier out and takes_

 _his gun. Aeryn returns as John finds keys and unlocks himself)_

 **JOHN**

Is thou mad? Guns may have so struck thee down!

 **AERYN**

A debt was owed, and 'twas a debt then paid.

Yet still I swore to thee I'd see thee home.

So come, we must be gone 'fore more return.

 **JOHN**

We must not leave Sir D'Argo.

 **D'ARGO**

Fool! Leave the girl instead!

 **JOHN**

 _(John holds up his hands for peace)_

 _(To Aeryn)_ I need thy's mind (to D'Argo) and thy's fair ship. Apart,

we may all yet perish. Yet combined, esc-

ape reveals itself to us. _(To both)_ Object, though,

and I shall then have gun and key for my-

self.

 _(John waits a moment)_

So? Art we together? Apart? Say, which shall we

be then?

 **D'ARGO**

Thou trusts this one? No plain soldier is she,

but Keeper, aye. She's born and bred to feel

as stone may feel. They're tools in which to slave

and whip the 'verse. She knows not what a heart

may want.

 **JOHN**

 _(John looks at Aeryn)_

Looks but a girl to me. Fairer, belike,

than most. And scar'd, and 'lone. Thou says she's but

a machine, yet today I saw a ship

that breath'd. A thing design'd can be a thing

with dreams their own. Say no man chooses an-

other here's fate. We each will find our own.

 _(Aeryn cautiously holds out her hands, and John removes her handcuffs)_

And what will thy here fate be, D'Argo? To die

a slave or now to live a free and find

thine own new life?

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo looks to Aeryn, then to John, and nods)_

Release me then. My story appears to hold

yet more. Whether be pain or glory, I know

but not. And yet I beg, oh, let me face

it all the same.

 **JOHN**

 _(John uncuffs him)_

Now friends, we run!

 _(They exit.)_


	11. Act 3, Scene 11

Scene 11

 _(Rygel and Zhaan sit in the control room of Moya. Pilot stands to the side in the_

 _shadows)_

 **PILOT**

A ship approaches.

 **ZHAAN**

Enemy?

 **PILOT**

Nay, friend. Sirs D'Argo, Aeryn, John.

 **RYGEL**

A trap, it seems?

 **PILOT**

They beg us to run. Once they art, of course,

aboard.

 **ZHAAN**

A strangish trap, if this one is.

 _(D'Argo, John, and Aeryn enter the room in a hurry)_

 **D'ARGO**

Hear, Pilot. Run! A command ship now comes!

 **PILOT**

Moya says she won't. She needs more time before

she will either then run or burst. We'll move,

sir. Only not quick enough to 'scape.

 **JOHN**

She speaks?

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo growls and roughly grabs some of the equipment)_

We must so run, thou blasted ship! 'Twill mean

but death to stay as still!

 **JOHN**

 _(John steps forward and looks at a screen. He thinks for a moment as others watch)_

We dive.

 **ZHAAN**

To where?

 **JOHN**

To safe passage. _(He looks up)_ We take the world's own pull

to gather speed and vanish 'fore they spring.

Their mass too slow to follow... But someone

here else must fly as I now write the math.

 **PILOT**

Read thy commands, sir, and so I shall turn

her heel. Be quick! Their ship 'pproaches and can-

nons turns. Be quick!

 **JOHN**

Down then! For two and eight degrees! _(Pause)_ And more.

 _(The ship shakes lightly)_

 **D'ARGO**

They fire!

 **PILOT**

 _(Strained)_ They miss.

 **JOHN**

And more!

 **PILOT**

 _(Pilot groans, and the crew is pulled lower by the heavy forces of gravity)_

'Tis working! Speed is building! Yes! World now stands

'tween cannon, here. We live!

 **JOHN**

 _(John pats a computer monitor)_

Thou did well, friend. _(He looks to the others)_ I say we all did well.

And now to where?

 **RYGEL**

To home?

 **D'ARGO**

To enemies?

 **AERYN**

To territories unchart'd, say I. Be-

yond grasp of Keepers all. Though, belike not

for Crais. His fury will know no quell. Yet bet-

ter to be hunted on a neutral ground,

I say.

 **Zhaan:**

 _(Zhaan nods)_

And I.

 **JOHN**

And me.

 **D'ARGO**

 _(D'Argo nods)_

Then turn, sir Pilot. Take us where no civil

man dwells, and laws have yet be writ.

 **JOHN**

 _(Aeryn and John step aside as others talk and celebrate)_

Are thou up for another adventure, sold-

ier? 'Tis my thought we may yet need such skills

as thine ahead.

 **AERYN**

 _(Aeryn smiles and nods)_

'Tis strange, but I am. I feel more adven-

ture may be just the thing to cheer my ach-

ing heart.

 **JOHN**

 _(John smiles now)_

Thou speaks of feelings, then her heart. No tool

are thee, dear Aeryn. Thou will be what thy wants

to be. No man shall say oth'rwise.

We live the lives we want, from now 'til death.

Fair Fate has no such part to play here now. 'Tis mine

own hand which marks this path.

 **AERYN**

Is such thy's only goa, to livel? Of what

was said on wormholes, then?

 **JOHN**

 _(John nods)_

They shall, ere long, show home. I'll start here soon.

'Til then, though, worlds await.

 _(They both watch the viewscreen. Fade out)_


	12. Act 3, Scene 12

Scene 12

 _(Crais stands in a room, looking out. Teeg enters)_

 **TEEG**

Captain, our scouts report the ship hath past

the last of our own worlds. See them flee now

to space beyond. I have readied alerts

to spread. And soon, these knaves will know justice

for true.

 **CRAIS**

 _(Crais turns to the man, and studies him)_

Thou readied 'lerts? Without such promp'? Without

command?

 **TEEG**

Ah... but. Sir. I...

 **CRAIS**

Thou what? Soldier? Thy made a choice in my

own stead?

 _(Crais approaches as Teeg backs away)_

Thy commands here now in my place? Well? Speak,

you fool.

 **TEEG**

We must return to worlds we know, my captain.

Order must be met and kept by us. We have

our dut-

 **CRAIS**

 _(Crais grabs the man by the throat)_

 _(Shouting)_ Our duty lies with men they've slain! Thou base

coward! Thou commands Crais to flee as mine

own flesh is hunted and so burned 'live?

Thou tells me "no"?

 _(Crais releases the man, who stumbles and falls away, panting)_

Retract thy warnings. Turn our ship rimward.

We do not turn and leave these savage minds

to flee. We hunt, dear Teeg. We chase and kill.

Now turn us! Let me know when they've been found.

 _(Crais sits as Teeg scampers from the room)_

They're close. Their taste still hangs in air. Their blood.

Their fear. They cannot outrun me. They can-

not withstand me. They'll stumble then fall. Mis-

ery and then death will follow. So run. I give

thee chase.

END


End file.
